Person from the past
by Super S. Demon
Summary: What if someone from Jonathan Crane's past came back? What if she is taking over Arkham while Crane is a patient there? Who is this girl? Is she as innocent as she seems? Does she have a darkside too?
1. Coming Back

Super: Hiiiii I've finally decided to write a Batman Fanfiction. Woooo. 83 I hope you people like it.  
BTW this will mostly revolve around my char Isabella Kelvin (a.k.a Ace) and Jonathan Crane (a.k.a Scarecrow). Yeah... my other char Triff will be in it also...and well it won't be a Batman fanfic without Batman being there soooo...I'm rabbling lets get on with the story.

Summary - What if someone from Jonathan Crane's past came back? What if she is taking over Arkham while Crane is a paticent there? Who is this girl? Is she as innocent as she seems? Does she have a darkside too?  
Rating - Pg-13 for this chapter. (will go up possibly)  
**DISCLAIMER** - The day I own Batman or any of the characters from it, is the day I know I will die happy. Kay?  
This takes place after TDK.

"Blah Blah Blah" - someone speaking  
'Think think think' - someone thinking  
_Flashback._  
Impowering words.**  
YELLING!  
**((Like OMG XD)) - me talking  
~~~~~~ - Scene change

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA  
_  
" 9 years ago I was thrown into Arkham for something that wasn't insanity until a few months after I was there...It was really my extremely sensitive hearing that no one knew about that was the cause for me killing that girl...but no one knew that..."_

It was a cold night in Gotham, the sky was visble surprisingly, considering how much smog was in Gotham. Isabella stared out the airport window thinking about why she was in Gotham again, her crystal eyes looked back at her. She pulled a hand through her curly brunette hair, sighing as she waited for Triff.

'She's probably lost, Triff never was good with directions...' Isabella thought, then stuffed earplugs in her ears to block out the noise of the airport. Really Isabella was't excited about being back in Gotham, it hadn't been two weeks since she had gotten her degree in psychology and Arkham sends her a letter asking her to come and be the next administrator. Isabella had known at that moment that all the experimenting she had seen Jonathan doing had suceeded but his plan had not suceeded. The only reason Isabella bet she had been picked was she had worked at Arkham before under Jonathan's watch, and they trusted her. Then there was the reason why she took the job, if she wasn't to happy about coming back to Gotham why take the job? Well she didn't have a job and she was bored, also Gotham was the only place she found herself happy...strange huh? She hated the city yet she was only truly happy there.

Isabella was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a familair reflection in the glass she was staring out of. She turned to face Triff, her brunette haired, blood red eyed, blunt friend. Triff smirked at Isabella "Actually decided to come back, Ace?" Triff said smirking, crossing her arms and looking at Isabella er Ace to Triff and all over the criminal underbelly of Gotham. What was that? You thought Isabella was as innocent as her eyes foretell? You're sadly mistaken if you did. Isabella smiled with fake innocence, "Oh how could I leave this place behind?" Isabella said in her overly innocent voice that sounded a little creepy coming into play. Triff chuckled then started walking back to the car she had erm "barrowed", Isabella followed not forgetting to grab her one suitcase.

Triff and Isabella go to the "barrowed" car and got in without a word. Triff started to drive back to the apartment they shared before Isabella left for college. Triff would never understand why Ace went to college, but then again Triff didn't understand a lot of things Ace did. "So when do you start your oh so flashy job at Arkham?" Triff questioned Ace, Isabella turned her eyes from the car window. "Tomorrow...they didn't want to wait." Isabella said rolling her eyes. Triff snorted, and pulled up to the sidewalk and got out, she was about to say something, "Don't want people to know we stole the car so we're parking a block away from the aparment. I haven't forgotten Triff" Isabella said quietly and grabbed her suitcase then getting out. Triff made a face and dragged Ace to the apartment.

~~~~~~

_**Beeep Beeeeeeep BEEP BEEEEEEEP**_

Isabella rolled over and smacked her alarm clock, she sat up in bed and yawned. Luckily Isabella hadn't grown out of her school sleeping schedule so she was still used to waking up at 5:00am. She got out of bed and grabbed a white long sleeved collared shirt, and a black pencil skirt. Yawning once again she walked to the bathroom and got in the shower letting the warm water wake her up, she washed herself quickly before getting out, drying herself pulling on her clothes and putting her hair up in a clipped up pony tail.

Her bare feet tapped against the floor as she tried to remember where she had put her nice shoes, last night when she had unpacked she had been so tired she didn't bother to make sure she was putting things in the right drawer. Isabella finally discovered her nice shoes under the bed and she pulled on some pantyhoes and then her shoes. She sighed and looked in the mirror, she didn't bother with make-up over eye liner. Isabella grabbed a jacket and walked out of the apartment she walked down the street towads the bus station. A snicker fell from her lips when she past the car her and Triff had "barrowed" and all the police men standing around it.

Click click click, oh how Isabella remembered that sound...the sound of her shoes hitting Arkham floors. She had gotten there very early, the only people around were a few guards, and a nurse here and there. Isabella had wanted to get there early to avoid any News crews or publicity. Her legs lead her to the familiar office, it was her office now but she always remembered it as Jonathan's office. She walked inside the office and looked at the stack of files on her desk. "Those must be all the people who are in Arkham..." Isabella said quietly then walked over to her desk and sat down then she started to go through the files.

Only seconds before Isabella was going to stop with the files and come back to them later she spotted Jonathan's file, 'He's in Arkham? I would have thought he ended up in jail...' She thought before picking up his file and reading through it. Isabella stared at the file when she was done reading it...she needed to talk to Jonathan, and what better way then having a one on one session with him?

SASASASASASASASASASASAS

Hahaha Cliffhanger...I'll post up to two chapters (including this one) without reviews. I'll post 3 - 4 chapters with a few reviews ect ect. So review if you want to see more.

**  
**


	2. A Meeting With You

Super: OMG I got a review 8D Which is probably why I actually decided to write again.  
In this chapter I'll actually have someone cannon. You guessed it Jonathan Crane, now if he's OOC I'm  
sorry. So please no throwing flaming bricks cause I have icy brinks ready.  
You know the typing system right? If you don't check the last chapter.

**Disclaimer -** I own the idea, Ace and Triff and thats all. Batman and anything else belongs to DC comics.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_ 8 years ago I met my best friend Triff, we planned our escape.  
~~~~~~_

Jonathan Crane sat in his cell in his straitjacket staring at the blank white walls not that he could  
see anything anyways the guards had taken his glases.  
His life had gone tohell since he'd been put in this hell hole. Most of the patients he had

experimented on hadn't forgiven him, but then who would? The guards didn't do their jobs as usual  
so he had no help there. He'd also heard that there was a new Admistrator, form the guards that  
stood infront of his cell to watch him. Jonathan wondered what idiot they got to take the job.

He heard the door to his cell open, two guards stepped in both grabbed one of his arms and heaved  
him up. He gave no struggle but wondered where they were taking him, usually his appointments with  
the therapists were in his room and "free time" wasn't supposed to happen for awhile. Unless Jonathan had  
lost track of time. But before he could finish pondering if he had lost track of time he was dragged into  
another white room, this one was windowless and had a metal table and two chairs on either side of it in  
the room. The guards made him sit down then left.

Just as he heard the door shut he heard it re-open, then the fimilar sound of high heels against the floor  
sounded through out the room. Jonathan stared at the table as the girl sat down, his head shot up  
though when he heard a fimilar voice say, "Hello Jonathan." What he saw was blurred because he lacked  
his glasses, but that wad quickly fixed when the young female leaned over the table and put his glasses  
on. Jonathan blinked a couple times before the blurred female came into perspective, and there infront  
of him was Isabella Kelvin. The girl he had taught everything he knew too, about 4 years ago, the girl he  
had been in a relationship with 4 years ago.

Isabella smiled her sickly sweet smile, "Still remember me then?" she said. Jonathan simply stared for  
a few moments before speaking, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm the new administrator of Arkham  
Ayslum." Isabella stated. Jonathan took back his idiot comment on who took the position, Isabella was  
no idiot, she was smart, witty, sly and knew how to get around. "Speechless are we?" Isabella stated more  
then asked, "Well I need to know somethings so tell the cat to let go of your tongue." She said. Jonathan  
gave Isabella a glare before asking "What do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing really, just how you ended up in Arkham." Isabella said, "I mean I knew you were going to do  
something illegal, but what landed you in this place?" She said chuckling softly. "Oh and I thought little  
Miss Ace, loved to read the news paper." Jonathan said mockingly. "Because what I did should have been  
all over it" he finished. Isabella's smile faded, she hated how Jonathan knew her up and down. "I was a  
little busy pounding psychological knowledge into my head for 4 years." She said. "So are you going to tell  
me or not?" Isabella questioned. "You always loved to figure things out on your own." Jonathan stated.  
Isabella stayed silent for a moment or two, sighing she knew she had her answer. She stood and walked  
over to the door, but before leaving Isabella turned and said "You're right I do." she said smiling sickly sweet  
again before exiting.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Who here can scream filler? Cause thats what this feels like it was. And I can just tell Jonathan was OOC.  
*hiding behind icy brick fortress* No flames! R&R Thanks.


	3. Back In Costume

Super: Wheeeee omg 3 chapters. 8D -bounces around all happy like- I never thought I'd actually get to three chapters  
with this story. *happyness here*  
Anyways you know the writing system I hope by now. If not remember its still on chapter numero uno.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or any of the characters in it, I only own Ace, Triff and the plot idea. I make  
no profit off this kay?

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

_ "7 years ago me and Triff escaped. We became terrors of Gothom."_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella sat at her desk in her office, the cotton balls she put in her ears to cloud out the noise sat on her  
desk. She rubbed her forehead with two fingers, one of her headaches was coming on from the noise she had  
to listen to around here and her sensitive hearing didn't help and the cotton balls couldn't get rid of all  
sound. When she had been talking to Jonathan the sound of her voice had pained her. Isabella looked around  
for something to distract her from her headache and spotted the labtop she had on the desk.  
'Hrm, maybe now would be a good time to look up what Jonathan did." She thought to herself then opened  
her labtop and got onto the internet.

She spent little time finding what she was looking for, because she came upon old News Paper pages on  
some website she'd found, on what Jonathan had done. As she read through several articals on it, she found  
herself unsurprised. Isabella always new Jonathan was capable of more then everyone else thought, but  
she'd never really seen him as crazy. Another thing caught her eye...the Batman. Isabella drummed her  
fingers on the desk as she thought for a moment ignoring the loud sound her ears picked up.

Finally Isabella closed the top on her labtop, and walked out of her office and down the hall. She didn't  
bother telling the secertary she was leaving and just left. Of course Isabella had forgotten about the  
press and as soon as she exited the building they were all over her. 'Dammnit' she thought. The reporters  
shouting didn't help her headache and pain either. "Isabella Kelvin why did you take the job as Arkham  
Asylum Administrator?" one of the reporters asked. "Is it true you dated Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow  
at one point" another asked. "I took the job to simply help those who need it." Isabella said "And yes I  
was in a relationship with Jonathan Crane" she answered in her innocent voice before pushing through the  
crowd and getting away.  
'Next time I take the back way out' Isabella thought as she made her way back to the apartment her and  
Triff shared.

~~~~~~

Isabella walked into the apartment and walked to her room. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her head  
for a few moments before she walked to the bathroom and get the pain relievers out and took two of them  
without bothering to get water. She went back into her room and laid down on the bed, she didn't bother looking  
up when Triff walked in. "Your first real night in Gotham and you're going to spend it in here on your bed?" Triff  
asked sarcasticly. "Come on up, we're going to have some fun tonight." she then said. Isabella looked up at  
Triff and raised her eyebrow. Triff held up Ace's old outfit for when she was known as one of Gotham's finest  
villians.

Isabella smirked and stood up, she took the outfit from from Triff and looked it up and down. "Oh how I missed  
this thing" she said. Triff smirked, "I figured" she said before exiting the room. Isabella striped down then  
pulled on her outfit. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved dress shirt with spider web cuffs, over that was a vest,  
she had a tie also that was tucked under the vest so only part of it was visible. She had on a skirt also with  
spider web frills on the bottom, under that she had on black stockings and her shoes were made of burlap  
with soles in the bottom of them. The last part of her outfit was a small mask like thing made to look like  
spider webbing that went over only her right eye.

She looked at herself in her mirror and smirked she still could pull off this outfit. Isabella walked out of her room  
she couldn't hear Triff so she figured she'd already left. So she walked over to the window that was open and looked  
out of it and down into an alley below, Isabella moved herself to sit on the window sill then made sure no one  
was watching. Then she dropped down to the alley below.

Triff was leaning against one of the alley walls in her own outfit which consisted of, a corset top with stitching down  
the center of it that loosened at the very top. She had on black leather pants that had stitching acorss in on both  
sides and a zipper belt digonal across them, her shoes were black high heel boots.  
She had on a hat that had to patches sewn on it to look like eyes  
and towards the tip was a zipper around the hat. To finish off her outfit she had on a cloak that had a zipper going  
around it closer to the bottom and it had stitching done on the inside of it that loosened in the middle of it then  
tightened back up.

Ace crouched to the ground when she landed then looked over at Triff and smirked, "Have you still been going

around while I was gone?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Triff shook her head, "Only every so often to survay the  
city." she said simply. The other sighed looking at the ground, before looking back at Triff, "Seems we'll have to  
reintroduce ourselves to Gotham then my dear Triffany." Ace said with a sickly sweet smile on her lips.  
Triff's fist clenched at her old name out of habit not because she hated Ace saying it. "It seems so." she said.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Well that was chapter 3 sorry for it taking so long to get it up.


	4. We're Back

Super: Yay someone actually spazzed out because I left a cliffhanger. *tears of joy*  
Thanks LatinaGirlMeows13 for showing so much excitment towards my story, which made me get  
off my lazy bum and write the 4th chapter.

Once again the writing info is on the first page if you can't remember it.

**Disclaimer:** Once again I own the plot, Triff and Ace and nothing else. I gain no profit from the story.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"_6 years ago, Triff and Ace were in charge of the mob bosses."  
_

A 12-year-old asleep in bed having sweet dreams, her parents down the hall sleeping unaware, of what was  
about to happen. The silent sound a lock being picked below them, and the sight of two young females  
entering their quiet home. A quick capture of the two adults, and the taking of a child.

~~~~~~~~~~

In one swift motion a burlap sack was taken off the 12-year-old girl's head, she looked around and saw her  
two parents next to her. They were both tied to chairs by their hands and feet and both were gagged, much  
like her. The girl looked around the room, it was dark and the only light coming in was from the street lights  
that flitered in through the only window in the abandoned room. The most horrifying part of the whole ordeal  
was that not 4 feet from her stood a pale woman with blood red eyes. The young girl's eyes shown with fear.

"Now now," started Triff. "No need to worry, we won't hurt you..._if_ you can answer a simple little question."  
she finished.  
The girl stared at Triff still terrified but noticing her say "we", she couldn't see anyone else in the room.  
Triff walked over to her and her parents and took off their gags, the girl's mother was about to scream but Triff  
took her gun and put it on the girl's mother's head. "Scream and you die right here." Triff said as if it was  
the simplest thing in the world. The mother shut her trap.  
"Now for the question." Triff said, "We all want to go to heaven but?" she said staring at the family. The father  
stared not sure if that was the question or not, and the mother started crying silently. The girl could do  
nothing but stare.

Triff smirked, "I suppose you can't answer the question." with that she pointed her gun at both the parents  
heads and pulled the trigger on both of them. Their heads slacked back blood pouring out of the bullet wounds.  
The girl screamed, but was quickly silenced when something cold and metal wrapped around her throat. Her  
eyes moved down to see a sickle blade around her throat. Ace leaned down and whispered into the girl's ear  
"Yet we're all afraid to die." and in one quick motion Ace slid the sickle around the girl's throat and blood poured  
out, making the girl chock on her own blood.

Ace walked around the three lifeless bodies and stared at them, an almost innocent looking smirk appeared  
on her lips. "Appears they didn't know." she whispered, before crouching down and dipping her fingers into  
the families blood and writing on the wall.

By the time the police would arrive they would find the already rotting bodies of a family and the words  
"_**Ace and Triff are back.**_" written on the left wall in blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Isabella's arm shot out from under the blankets and smacked the alarm clock shut off button before sitting up  
in bed and streaching. She still smelled of blood from last night, but her costume was clean and hidden in  
her closet. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and her feet touched the cold wood floor as she walked  
into the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella walked through the halls of Arkham, her black high heels making a clicking noise. Her hair once again  
clipped up, and her clothes now cosisted of a light green blouse and a white pencil skirt. She stepped into  
her office and spotted the files she had yet to look through on her desk. She could read those rather quickly,  
Isabella had other things to take care of. Jonathan was still trapped here and she now knew why, she felt some  
sort of need to get him out of here.

She sat down in her chair and thought of ways to get him out, saying he was sane would make to many people  
suspicious. Also simply letting him out while no one was looking would make people suspicious. She needed  
to have witnesses to him escaping, then the witnesses could say she had nothing to do with it, but little would  
they know she did. Isabella tapped her fingers on her desk, the new ear plugs Triff had "gotten" for her blocked out  
a lot more sound then the cotton balls did. She sat thinking for about 40 minutes before a sickly sweet smile  
spread across her lips, she had just they way of getting Jonathan out now all she had to do was get him in  
on the plan.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Yay chapter four! Read and Review thanks!


	5. Escape

Super: Yes yes Chapter 5. I'd like to thank those who reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Ace, Triff and the plot. Everything else goes to lovely DC comics.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

"_Five years ago I fell in love, the Jonathan Crane."_

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Isabella's POV**

Isabella walked out of her office, the secretary looked at her and looked like she was about to speak but Isabella  
simply walked past her and down the hall. She didn't have time right now to bother with the secratary, she needed  
to talk to Jonathan.

Isabella smiled to the two guards that stood outside of Jonathan's room, "I need to see this patient, please  
unlock the door." she said. The guard on the right took out his keys and unlocked the door for her, he smiled  
at her as she began to walk into the white padded wall cell. "Why don't you two take a break? I can handle  
myself." Isabella said then watched the two guards look at each other shrug then walk off down the hall.  
Isabella smirked then shut the door behind her.

**Jonathan's POV**

Jonathan had done nothing but think about why Isabella was back since yesterday. He wondered if she had figured  
it out yet, or if she had done anything the night after they had talked. Jonathan remembered when Ace and her friend...  
Triff or something like that, had been in charge of the mob bosses, and how they only killed if someone could  
answer their question. Although no one ever got the right answer. He remembered Ace leaning over his shoulder when  
he would work on his toxin. Ace had always liked to learn, one of the things that attracted him to her, she also  
enjoyed fear, often putting herself in situations where she would face it. Jonathan wondered how Ace would have  
reacted to his fear toxin. Another good thing about Ace, she wasn't ever clingy, she usually liked to do her own thing  
and never constantly followed him around.

He turned his head when Isabella walked in, she said something to the guards about taking a break then shut the  
door behind her.

**No One's POV**

Isabella walked past Jonathan and over to the security camera, she yanked the wires out of it, and it turned off. She  
turned around and looked at Jonathan before sitting on the bed across from him. The bed made a loud creaking noise  
when ever movement was made. 'God have the ever gotten new beds?' Isabella thought to herself.  
"Why are you in my cell?" Jonathan asked raising one of his eyebrows at Isabella, acting like he wasn't happy to see her.  
Isabella smirked at Jonathan, "We're getting you out of here." she said seriously leaving no room for it to sound like  
a joke. Jonathan's eyes showed surprise, he gaped at Isabella for a moment.  
"Tonight to be exact." Isabella finished.  
"You're going to get me out of here tonight?" Jonathan asked raising a scheptical eyebrow.

He watched one of Isabella's sickly sweet smiles spread across her lips, "Yes." she said simply. "Now listen because  
I'm only telling out this once," Isabella said before leaning over to Jonathan and whispering something into Jonathan's  
ear.

He looked at Isabella and blinked when she was finished, "Got all that?" she asked. Jonathan nodded and Isabella  
stood up and headed for the door but she turned back to Jonathan before she left, "See you tonight." she said then  
exited the cell and walked down the white halls to her office.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another 5 hours before Isabella came out of her office, she had spent the day going theough files and organizing  
her office. She now knew every patient that was currently staying in Arkham. It hadn't really been an eventful day since  
she saw Jonathan though, with that thought on her mind Isabella made her way down the hall towards Jonathan's cell.  
She stopped in front of the guard that had been there earlier, he looked like he was getting ready to leave that was until  
he saw Isabella. She gave the guard a fake smile, "Where are you off to?" she asked with fake curiousity in her voice.

Isabella shortly had the guard, leaned against the cell door and was kissing him, she seriously felt like gagging. She  
grabbed the keys from his belt while they were kissing and managed to unlock the door. Isabella hoped Jonathan  
would get out of his cell soon this was becoming even more gross.

**Jonathan's POV**

Jonathan had been watching the seen from the small glass window in the door, and frankly he felt like either throwing  
up or strangling the guard, maybe even both. When he heard the familiar sound of the keys in the lock and he heard  
the click of it being on lock he wasted no time in opening the door swiftly. The force of the door hit the guard in the head  
and knocked him out. Luckly he saw Isabella jump back from the guards falling body. ****

No one's POV

Isabella jumped back from the guards body, she put on a fake fearful face and backed away from Jonathan. All the  
while smiling in her head. Jonathan advanced on her and grabbed her by the neck slaming her into the wall,  
playing the charade until he saw more guards coming then he ran for it. Isabella played the victim scared and helpless,  
while in the inside she was cheering for a job well done. The police wouldn't suspect her of anything if the guards  
told them she had been attacked by Jonathan. Her only problems now were she felt like she needed to scrub  
her teeth and tongue and she could feel the bruises on her back appearing.

~~~~~~~~~~

The police did of coarse have questions, luckily the guard who had his head hit couldn't remember why he had still  
been at his post so late and Isabella luckily could say she hadn't been making out with him. She simply stated she  
had been passing by headed to the restroom when the whole ordeal happened. They had let her go, not suspecting  
a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella walked into the apartment, she rubbed her forehead she had a monsterous headache now. It hurt to the point  
where she had to keep herself from falling over. She made her way towards her room, but stopped when she saw  
Triff and Jonathan in the apartment family room. Isabella looked at them and smiled slightly, "I see you did find your  
way here." she said before she felt a large amount of pain run through her body and she fainted.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Yay Chapter 5 up and running! Review please!


	6. The Only Good Things

Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! A lot of things have been going on and I just haven't had the time.  
Please don't hate me! Hopfully this chapter will make up for the almost three months I haven't updated this story in?

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Batman, I only own the plot, Ace and Triff.

Anyway on with the show!

Add on to wording ~  
_Dreaming._

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

"_4 years ago I broke it off with Jonathan Crane, and ran for college. I never really needed that degree...maybe for once I was actually afraid of something."_

~~~~~~~~~

_Rain pelted down on the gloomy grey and white world around her, she watched the rain drentch everything it could reach.  
Ace stood in the center of what she supposed was a school play ground, children ran about playing on jungle jims and swinging on swings. She wasn't sure what was going on but she realiazed she couldn't hear a thing, it was like watching a silent movie. Her legs carried her to a wall ball court, Ace regonized it as soon as she stepped near it, this was where she killed Talie...Watching the scene again but this time knowing what would happen she tried to yell for Talie not to do it but that was when she realized she couldn't yell no matter how hard she tried nothing came out. So Ace watched as her younger self slammed Talie's head into the wall, she stared at the blood unaffected by it. Ace looked at herself, she saw the pain and fear on her face, but she also so the curiousity and the hate towards Talie for dying without suffering first. She started to scream at her younger self to run, to hide, to tell them the truth about her hearing, but once again nothing came out of her mouth.  
She started struggling when something started dragging her away from the scene, and she was pulled into darkness.  
_

The next thing Ace knew, she felt warmth and her head was lying on something comfortable. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw white out of the right side of her right eye and then she saw the small tv that she knew Triff owned with the rest of her vision. Following the white up to where it ended, Ace saw Jonathan's face, he was watching her, and she could tell he looked concerned. Ace knew she had been having a nightmare now, something she rarly had and when she did have them she was rarly scared in them, but in this one she had felt scared. She then realized the possibly of the fact that the screaming and yelling she had done in her nightmare could have been heard by Jonathan and Triff.

Ace shot up into a sitting position, she regretted it when her head started pounding for a new headache. She ignored it and looked at Jonathan, "What happened?" she asked quietly. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Triff got it out before he could, "You fainted." she said simply. Jonathan sent Triff a slight glare, "and you seemed to have been having a nightmare." he said looking back at Ace, concern still written on his face. "Ah." Ace said, her eye brows knitted together and she looked as though she was thinking something over. "I haven't fainted from one of my headaches in a long time." Ace mumbled. "I would say it was the stress from tonight and the headache that did it, Isabella." Jonathan said, Ace took no notice to him calling her by her real name, "thats reasonable" she said.

Triff sighed, "Well not to break up this interesting 'conversation', but I would like to know _why _you broke Jonathan out of Arkham." she said. Ace looked at Triff and raised an eyebrow as if it were obvious, "I figured we could use Jonathan to pull something off with us." she said. "Ha yes well _what_ would this 'something' be?" Triff asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I haven't figured that out yet, but it will be something interesting, big and terrifing." Ace said, a sickly sweet smile crawled onto her lips. Triff simply rolled her eyes, then walked towards her room shouting over her shoulder "Are we ever going to do something simple for a change?" and with that Triff's door shut leaving Ace and Jonathan alone.

"Hm, she hasn't changed much form when you first introduced me to her." Jonathan said after Triff's door had shut. "Still obsessed with simple things, and still as much of a ball of sunshine as a wet cat." he finished. Ace nodded, "Thats the one good thing I found when I came back, Triff hasn't changed much." she said quietly turning her head so she could look at Jonathan again. "You know, when I left I hadn't ever really planned on coming back until that letter from Arkham came..." Ace said, staring at Jonathan's blue eyes. "Hm, you almost got away." Jonathan said, "Why did you run in the first place?" he said raising an eyebrow. Ace sighed, "Because I hated this entire city, especially Arkham." she started, "The only good things about being here were Triff, contolling the mobs and..." Ace paused then whispered, "you."

After a couple of tense, slient moments, Ace stood up from the couch and headed towards her room but stopped before she reached the hall. "There are blankets in the closet." she said before going down into the hall towards her room, she knew Jonathan still remembered where the closet was, he had been here a few times before this.  
Ace entered her room and laid down on her bed not bothing to get undressed, she was too tired and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Not the greatest thing ever written, this felt more like a filler chapter.  
Well or just something so you people still knew I was alive...I'll try harder to update!


	7. I Missed You

Well here it is as promised the 7th chapter, this now is replacing the author's note I had up earlier. I hope my writing style hasn't changed to much to make this chapter confusing, I haven't really compared, although I've been told I've improved.

Anyway you know the drill, I do not own anything except the plot, Ace and Triff, I make no profit from this fanfiction.  
Also to be kind to all of you I'm reposting the speaking and writing template for the story on this chapter so here you are.

"Blah Blah Blah" - Someone talking  
'Think Think Think' - Someone thinking  
_Flashback_  
Emphasis on Something.  
**YELLING, Or Angry speaking.**  
_Dreaming_  
(( Well Helllooo )) - Me talking outside of the story.  
~~~~~~~~~ - Scence change  
ASASASASAS or SASASASASA - Break between story and AN

Chapter Rating - Pg - 13

_3 years ago I stood in a court yard of a school and watched as others tried to bring some sort of fear to another...Halloween - her birthday...maybe this is why she wasn't afraid.  
_

_She couldn't understand it, but it was there a coiling and uncoiling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him. The feeling pulled at her mind, nagging it to control herself, it wasn't wanted or unwanted the feeling. Her actions and ways of thinking didn't change, but it just felt different to her after so long of not having it there. Yet she could not deny it, Jonathan as the Scarecrow turned her on. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls of Arkham were blindingly white, Isabella had decided that along time ago, but it popped back into her mind as she walked through the halls that morning. She was acting jumpy to make the nurses unsuspicious to her not being worried about the night before, to do this her eyes constantly shifted looking around and she moved stutteringly. This allowed her to get past having to work that day, telling a nurse that she had to pick something up but that she needed the day to clear herself of stress, luckily it worked.  
Isabella kept up her ruse until she came upon the back room, she had been in there a few times before, it was simply where they kept any items that the inmates came in with. She entered the room, her ruse falling and she walked along the rows of shelves with boxes on them, with purpose. Scanning the names on the boxes as she walked past them, checking for one in particular, earlier realizing the was no alphabetical order to the boxes. Finally she came upon the box she had been looking for, making sure no security cameras were around to catch her on tape, Isabella then pulled the top off the box. Shuffling around in the box, Isabella stopped to examine things that looked of interest to her before finally pulling out what she was looking for. Tracing her eyes over the mask, Isabella then quickly shoved the mask into the small brown messanger bag she had braught along with her.  
Exiting the room, everything went back up into place, she acted just as she had before entering the room. No one spoke to her on her way down the hall, Isabella didn't put much mind to it, they probably didn't want to startle her, or make her stay here longer then needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella entered the apartment, being careful to make sure the door closed quietly, she didn't need another headache now. Triff peered over the couch at her, giving her a bored look, not giving much notice or care to the suit Isabella was carrying. She watched Isabella move quietly from the door and towards her own room, leaving Triff once again on her own. Isabella stepped into her room, Jonathan was laying on her bed, his eyes closed but glasses still on. She supposed he was trying to avoid Triff, they hadn't gotten along four years ago, she didn't expect it now.  
She placed the suit on her dresser, and laid her messanger bag ontop of it. A sigh escaped her lips and she walked over to the bed, seating herself on it. The movement must have moved Jonathan from his sleep, because he soon blinked his eyes open.  
"Hidding from Triff?" Isabella spoke quietly as usual. Jonathan blinked at her, still trying to absorb what she had said in his just waking state.  
"I didn't plan to fall asleep" He said, not answering her question directly, but answering it none the less. Isabella nodded her head, trying to avoid a lot of talking, she moved away from the bed and again picked up her messanger bag and the suit. She gave the suit to a now sitting up Jonathan and pulled the Scarecrow mask from her bag handing it to him.  
"I though you might like to have this" she said a smile on her lips and a glint in her eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chemist labs were quiet, chemicals locked behind glass and bars. Breaking in had been simple, the alarm long since disabled by Triff. Ace moved about looking at the chemicals, J- Scarecrow obviously knew which ones he was looking for, having gone straight for what he needed. She stared over at Triff, whom was inspecting one of the beakers on the table as if it were the most boring thing in the world. Her eyes then drifted over to Scarecrow, she stared at him watching him move about, the mask didn't scare her, it excited her, thats when it started to happen.  
She couldn't understand it, but it was there a coiling and uncoiling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him. The feeling pulled at her mind, nagging it to control herself, it wasn't wanted or unwanted the feeling. Her actions and ways of thinking didn't change, but it just felt different to her after so long of not having it there. Yet she could not deny it, Jonathan as the Scarecrow turned her on.  
It was nearly three in the morning when they arrived back at the apartment, Triff congragulated them on a job well done before leaving them once more back to her room. Ace removed the spider web mask from her right eye, her eye lids were still covered in black eye shadow, She looked at Jonathan. He took off his mask and stared at her with blue eyes, she felt her heart beat speed up and almost growled in frustration. Isabella turned and walked to the small apartment kitchen, Jonathan followed her. She turned to look at him, leaning against the counter  
"Tonight went well." Isabella said softly, feeling relaxed around him.  
"Hm, yes..." Jonathan said back, watching Isabella. The next couple moments Isabella didn't know what happened, she moved the small distance between them and pressed her lips to Jonathan's. She almost pulled back, but Jonathan began kissing her back, their lips moved against each others for what seemed like hours. Soon though the need for air made them stop, Isabella stood on her toes, leaning her forehead against Jonathan's.  
"I missed you" She whispered, eyes closed.

*coughs* Um yeah...  
Not so great with love scenes as you can see, anyway please do review, I'm actually slightly proud of this one.


End file.
